


I Know That You Do

by mangagal



Series: The Best Things Come in Threes [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Gen, Hickeys, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagal/pseuds/mangagal
Summary: Joyce has been patient long enough.





	I Know That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a continuation of "The Starting of Three". It is not necessarily necessary to read it before you read this but it might be helpful to understand everything. I hope you enjoy it!

            Joyce knew that the conversation had gone well when she and Will had returned to find all three of them asleep on the couch all tangled up with each other. She had spread a blanket over the three of them and had politely not mentioned it when they had woken up. They had gone back to spending every minute that they weren’t busy together but now more often Jonathan would come back looking slightly disheveled and happily flushed. He was in a good mood so often, Joyce had asked him if anything had happened to make him so happy but he had told her that he was just happy. It was fine; she could wait for him to tell her. She wasn’t going to get her kids to trust her by pushing and digging into their lives when they weren’t ready to tell her. But she finally had to be a little bit more direct when he had come home with hickeys all over his neck.

            “So is there some girlfriend I should know about?” She asked gesturing to the bruises that littered his neck, deciding to tease him a little to see if he would tell her. He slapped his hands over his neck flushing fiercely; he obviously had no idea that he was covered in them. Jonathan quick checked it out in the hallway mirror before swearing.

            “So, is there some girlfriend I need to know about?” She asked again turning her back so that he couldn’t see the grin on her face.

            “Um, it’s not like that.” Jonathan stuttered out.

            “What do you mean it’s not like that?” Joyce said trying to seem surprised, “You’d better not be going around playing around with some poor girls heart, I raised you better than that!”

            “It’s not like that either mom!” He said flushing brightly.

            “Well then do I need to buy you some condoms?” She asked putting on her best fake innocent look, “You two better not get Nancy pregnant, that girl’s going places and I won’t have you two messing up her life like that!” Jonathan sunk down into a kitchen chair and buried his head in his hands. His ears were bright red as well as the back of his neck. She sat down next to him at the table and she could hear him making a soft sort of distressed embarrassed noise.

            “How long have you known?” He finally asked.

            “Well I had my suspicions from the very beginning,” she ignored the louder sound of distress that came out at that, “but I knew for certain that day I took Will to run some _errands_.” He flushed even darker at that.

            “Oh my god,” he mumbled from behind his hands, “they both told me that you knew but I didn’t want to believe it, this is so embarrassing.” They sat there for a little while longer before Jonathan spoke up again. “So you’re okay with it? You’re not upset or anything?” Jonathan asked peeking over the top of his hands.

            “Of course I’m not upset honey!” She reached out and took one of his hands, “As long as you are all happy and being safe I’ll support you 100%, no matter what. It’ll make things harder for you but as long as you’re up for it. If anyone can do it it’s you three.” She gave his hand a little squeeze and he gave her a small smile.

            “But I really won’t be pleased with you or Steve if either of you get Nancy pregnant while you’re still in school. So really, do you need me to buy some condoms for you?”

            “God mom!” He exclaimed flushing again, “No I don’t need you to, we’re not like that yet.” He flushed impossibly darker at that and Joyce was pretty sure if he could he would retreat inside a shell like a turtle.

            “Alright but let me know if you do. It’s worth it to be a little embarrassed rather than hurt the ones you care about.” She said.

            “I know mom, I would never hurt them on purpose.” He got really quiet at that, “I just love them mom. I love them both so much.”

            “I know you do.” She smiled at him it was so obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little story! As always I thrive off of your comments and they light a little sun in my heart <3 I have one more story fully written (it just needs some editing) and another multi-chapter fic in the work so if you want to be the first to know be sure to subscribe to the series!   
> I hope pride month has been treating you all well as well as life in general! See you all again soon!!!


End file.
